Generally, a search experience can be greatly enhanced by easily navigating to desired information in a search results document, and by understanding a context of a match. Conventionally, search engines aim to summarize important snippets (or pieces of information) alongside search results, show marked-up regions in instant preview thumbnails, and provide other enhancements.
However, in an enterprise document retrieval setting, it becomes particularly difficult to view and digest search results in a web browser; the size of such documents alone (on the order of possibly hundreds of pages or more) inhibits easy browsing. Most enterprise work-product documents are lengthy, but individual knowledge workers, based on their role, may only require only a small section thereof to serve their information needs at a given point in time.
It is recognized that browsing in a document editor, not just a viewer, can be helpful, as users may often wish to edit a document to suit their needs. Document viewers for conventional formats simply do not provide a user with a meaningful level of user experience in this manner, especially for bulky, diverse enterprise documents. Often complications relating to formatting loss arise, and embedded documents cannot be viewed.